SMack kink love
by Axatullux
Summary: Very AU. Set sometime around 2x01. Stella shows up at Mac's apartment. Originally meant to be a one-shot but broken up into three chapters.
1. At Mac's Place

AU-**Somewhere during "Summer in the City", between finding the dead body and the scene where they find the suspect. **

"You weren't watching me were you?" a shocked Mac said, with his eyes wide with surprise. "Me in the shower?"

"I couldn't resist", a sly looking Stella replied. "I've long lost count of how many times I've watched you shower including all the 'secret' things you do".

"My god Stella. How long have you been checking me out?" Mac uttered his voiced raised in surprise and pleasant shock. He was never aware, until now how strongly Stella was actually attracted to Mac, and how she managed to keep it secret for so many years. Not only that but at age 35, Stella was eager to have kids but none of her past boyfriends looked like father material to her, except Mac. If she were to have kids, she wanted Mac to be their biological father.

"Hmm, since shortly after we met. It's not necessarily just men checking women out you know." replied Stella. "I've had more than one dream where you had tied me up and we made love together. You have no idea how much I hate when I wake up in the middle of them"

Mac swept Stella off her feet and carried her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed, Stella's eyes filled with lust. Mac climbing on top of her, he then takes a strip of red silk, runs it alongside the left side of her face, Stella closing her eyes, stretching her arms to where her wrists to the left and right bars of Mac's bed, indicating that Stella wanted Mac to tie her up.

Both of their minds in the gutter, Stella lay on her back on his bed and held her wrists above her head to Mac's bed frame while he tied red silk scarves around each wrist, securing it tightly to it, and then did the same to the other wrist, strategically tying her wrists so she couldn't reach for the knots. He also stuffed a pillow under her head to make sure she's comfortable.

"How's that Stella?" Mac asked with a guttural smile.

"Perfect. Nice and tight." Cooed Stella as she gently bit her lower lip. She couldn't reach for the knots either, ensuring that she couldn't escape on her own, not that she wanted to right now.

Mac could not believe what was happening. He had never imagined Stella being submissive but here, he could easily tell Stella was very horny being tied up on Mac's bed, with her wrists tied to the bed frame above her head and lying on the pillows. Seeing Stella in her teal tank-top, black leather belt and tight black pants, and tied to the bed was a huge turn on even though he normally is very resistance to women's attempts at wooing or seducing him. Mac slowly slipped Stella's high-heels off her feet and ran his hand around her feet and even all the way up her calf, up to her knee, even under her tight pants.

Mac climbed up onto the bed and was on all fours on top of Stella. With his hands running through Stella's messy of curly brown hair, their lips latched together and kissed passionately, Stella pulling at her tied wrists, heart fluttered with enormous pleasure, Mac easily could hear her heart throb. He noticed her tender breasts and nipples easily noticeable through her tank top. Having unbuttoned his shirt, he revealed a near toned build with a well-toned torso, and even a six-pack despite being in his mid to late 40s something even Mac-A-Lot Kingdom didn't anticipate. He reached under her tank top, massaging her belly button, and eventually pushed the tank top above her face and neck until it was scrunched up by her wrists, he sometimes wonder if she should've taken it off before being tied to the bed.

Yes of course, Mac tied Stella to his bed and thus has total 'control' over her but at the same time, her sultry mood, sexy look in her eyes, hot outfit she was wearing, and the Godly Greek beauty that was Stella, it was impossible for Mac to resist. It could even be that Stella, just by getting Mac worked up, IS the one controlling Mac. Mac kind of got the sense that despite being tied up, SHE was controlling him, just by getting him all aroused. He gently caressed her hard nipples, even while still having his lips latched to hers. Her heart began to pound, harder than even when she ran when chasing suspects.

Mac was almost fearful the intense horniness might cause him to have a heart attack. The sudden extreme arousal of him actually 'accessing' and yes, even 'pollinating' Stella was so much that he almost didn't care of his heart gave out. Stella on the other hand moaned "Don't stop….." as he kept thrusting his manhood inside of her, she pulling at the silk bonds around her wrists, her long legs latched around Macs, both fully naked, save for her scrunched up tank-top near her wrists on the bed-frame. Stella's heart was pounding, so much so that Mac could both hear it and see her chest pulsate from the heart pounding. Mac was 45 years old while Stella was 35-ish but he never felt such an enormous 'release' ever in his life, not even during the rare intercourses he had with the late Claire and a date he had back in high school. Even with all the science, he still wondered with fascination why sexual intercourse generates the same, if not more physical exhaustion than even hard exercise. Both reached an intense climax that would be difficult, if not impossible for either to rival again in the future.

….


	2. Three Hours Later

**Three hours later…..**

Mac unties Stella's wrists from the bed, both were sweating from the hot moment they had. Both were sweating profusely, from the combination of the intercourse and the effects of brain chemicals secreted in reaction. Neither ever felt such intense arousal in their lives, it was raining outside. As Stella and Mac both got dressed, he looked at the clock out of curiosity and it said "1:14".

"My God, three hours?" said a surprised Mac as he watched Stella put her clothes back on, Stella had her back turned to Mac, not out of spite or anger but simply to keep teasing him, Mac obviously still checking out Stella's entire backside.

"Stella, you do know that this could result in pregnancy if you're unlucky" said a somewhat concerned Mac as he feels the erotic arousal subside, leaving a 'crash' feeling in its wake.

He however had other ideas about the 'crash'. Mac got up and walked up on Stella from behind, obviously noticing her still tender breasts through her tank top. "I have to go back Mac. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning and I need to sleep." Stella told him, obviously also feeling the 'crash' as well. However, Mac had his idea of dealing with the 'crash'. Having slowly snuck up behind her, he gingerly grabbed her upper arms, pulled her back, she gasping in surprise. "Oh no you don't Stella. You're not going going anywhere" whispered Mac into her ear as he began to gently pull part of her tank top strap aside, revealing her hard nipple one more.

He nipped the side of Stella's neck, and with the red silk, tied her wrists behind her back, tying it strategically so she couldn't reach the knot, and this time, actually tying another cloth around her eyes so she couldn't see.

"This is what happens when you go against my orders" Mac whispered in her ear. Bonasera moaned as her heart began to flutter once more, her breathing becoming heavy. It could be that she was glad she disobeyed him, at least this time. He nipped at her neck, licked her ear, smelled her hair and finally covering her mouth with his strong hand to prevent her from crying out, and wrapped his arm around her stomach so she couldn't 'escape', she reaching up with her hand over his wrist that was part of Mac's hand that covered her mouth. She pulled at the arm that was holding his hand against her mouth but being the ex-marine, his hand didn't even budge, not even with Stella's full strength. Stella's struggling in his grip was oddly arousing especially since her lips were sealed tight due to his strong hand over her mouth.

"Shh…." Mac gently whispered in Stella's ear, hand still over her mouth, she still struggling, trying…or not, to free herself from his strong grip. Her struggling only made him squeeze her harder, obviously being careful not to do too hard as to interfere with blood circulation. With the Greek beauty firmly in his grip, he gently pulled her back towards the bed, her hand still pulling at his wrist, in vain. Just before reaching the bed, he removes his hand off of her mouth, she not crying but breathing heavy and deep, drapes her head backwards, he nipping at her neck before gingerly pushing her back onto the bed; she bounced on the mattress, mind clearly back in the gutter like before.

Stella not resiting him, Mac gently grabs her wrists and guided them to the bed posts only the left and right ones this time so her arms were spread out further to her left and right. Almost immediately, as her heart began to pulsate once more, she extended her arms to where her wrists were now pressing against the bed posts once more. Stella's heart began pounding once more, she submitting herself to him once more, arching her back once more.

A few minutes later, Stella was blindfolded and tied to the bed, only this time, her hands were tied farther apart so they were on her left and right. The same surge of erotic desire, welled up once more within her, she was Mac's 'captive' and hoping he didn't 'rescue' her so quickly. But something was different this time. He wasn't going down on her. Instead he removed the cloth from her eyes and now was stand up to her right.

"Now, I'm gonna go gets some sleep" Mac tells Stella, now that she's 'no longer' 'controlling' him, this time.

Stella's sultry looks suddenly vanished and was replaced with a look of shock and bewilderment. "Mac? What gives?" she whined, hoping he wasn't going to bail.

"What gives? I need some sleep Stella and I need to sleep alone this time." Mac answered, obviously enjoying the sight. "Oh another thing Stella, never, ever, EVER, seduce your boss. There are consequences." Mac said with a devious smile, obviously enjoying a rare moment, at her expense.

"Wait. Mac? You can't just leave me here!" Stella was begging Mac, tugging at the bonds tying her down, but all he did was wink, slipped out a camera, and take a picture of a pissed off looking Stella. Normally, Mac found the whole concept of tied-up women very bothersome due to the images he had seen of several victims being tied up before being murdered but with Stella, this wasn't the case. He loved he was seeing in front of him. Although he was always baffled at why sexual intercourse was so physically exhausting, he was aware of how sometimes strong erotic desires can temporarily change one's personalities, at least for a few moments. The flash of the camera light stunned her for a split second….

"Why you…!" Stella fumed, trying to charge at him but couldn't due to her hands being tied to the bed posts. With a joyous look on his face, Mac took another picture of her, this time he got a near-perfect shot of her with her eyes narrow and angry and a hot looking snarl, attempting to charge at him, hoping to smack him silly but couldn't since her wrists were tied to the bedpost and her nipples were still hard and noticeable through her tank top. "I'm gonna smack you for that!" a very angry Stella sneered at him.

"Well, you're gonna have to wait awhile before you get the chance. For now, sleep tight sweetie. You're not getting out of those anytime soon. See you in the morning" Mac tells her as he walks towards the door. He kept cracking up and then, ignoring Stella's pleading, walks towards door, barely suppressing his giggling along the way.

"Mac! Get back here!" Stella yelled, obviously knowing it was useless. "MAC!" Stella yelled louder as the door closed on her. "Gaahhhh!" yelled Stella as she pulled at the scarves tying her wrists to the bed. She pulled at the scarves tying her hands to the bed but he had tied them so she couldn't reach for the knot. Giving up trying, she simply plopped her head back on the pillow, humiliated and pissed off that her seduction of Mac could backfire like this. "I only wanted you to scratch my nose" she mumbled as her nose started to itch.


	3. One month later

**A month or so later…..**

Stella was at the lab, as they were investigating a case. Mac noticed Stella wasn't being her normal self, even taking into account the night they had two months earlier. "Are you okay Stella?" asked mac, feeling concerned for her.

"I'm fine Mac" she responded, albeit somewhat awkwardly of course, knowing that it was next to impossible to hide her sickly state. She didn't feel much, if any energy for the last several days.

Only twenty minutes later, Mac was in the bathroom washing his face off when he heard the door open, hitting the wall and seeing Stella run to the bathroom stall, totally shocked, she either was unaware or didn't care that she accidentally ran into the men's room, kicking the stall door open before vomiting into the toilet, with her hands gripping the bowl. Bonasera vomited for roughly two-minutes into that toilet bowl, loud enough to be heard outside the bathroom, even with the door closed following the toilet flushing, several times..

She continued puking into the toilet one more time. Her face was sweating, Stella came running to the sink to wash her face off, which was now red from the sheer stress of upchucking so much stomach content. Mac, recognizing her voice, was scared for a moment, worried about dehydration due to loss of fluids.

"Stella, you need water immediately! You can die of dehydration if you don't get water immediately", obviously holding Stella gently, trying to comfort her out of hope of reducing the distress of throwing up, in addition to the embarrassment of realizing that she was in the men's room.

"What did you eat Stella?" Mac asked her, wanting to know what the problem was.

"It's not food poisoning Mac." She answered him. "No Mac. It's not food poisoning", "No, you want to know why" she told him, with a scared look in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant" she tells Mac, after working up the strength to tell him.

*Twilight Zone "Uh oh" music as we see zoom in on Mac's face as his eyes widen in suprise and shock*


End file.
